ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman X
is a Japanese tokusatsu drama in Tsuburaya's Ultra Series. It is the twenty-sixth series overall. The series started on July 14, 2015. Plot As Ultra Flares from the sun blanket the Earth, Spark Dolls that had been hidden underground and in the sea are turned into monsters. In order to deal with the sudden outbreak of invading aliens, humanity arms itself with machines of super science and forms the defensive team Xio. 15 years later... A member of Xio, Oozora Daichi, hears a mysterious voice while in combat against a monster. "Unite..." Just as Daichi is on the verge of being obliterated by the creature, he finds himself bathed in a radiant light. Characters Ultras Allies Xio (Xeno Invasion Outcutters) * Captain Shotaro Kamiki * Vice-Captain (Lieutenant) Sayuri Tachibana * Asuna Yamase * Wataru Kazama * Takeru Yamagishi * Chiaki Matsumoto * Hayato Kishima * Mamoru Mikazuki * Rui Takeda. * Doctor Gourman Cyber Monsters * Cyber Gomora (1, 11-12, 14-15, 21-22, ''Movie) * Cyber Eleking * Cyber Telesdon * Cyber Bemstar * Cyber Zetton * Cyber King Joe Supporting Characters * Alien Gold "tE-rU" (6-7) * Rudian (6-7) * Nebula House ** Alien Nackle "Nakuri" (9) ** Alien Valkie "Haruki" (9) ** Alien Icarus "Ikari" (9) ** Samekujira "Jolly" (9) * Houlinga (10) * Pigmon (17) * Gomora (19) ** EX Gomora (19, 22) Villains * Gargolgon (6-7) * Guar Army ** Alien Magma (12-13) ** Alien Shaplay (12-14) ** Alien Markind (14) ** Gina Specter (12-14) ** Mold Specter (13-14) *** Guar Specter (14) * Greeza (21-22) Aliens and Monsters * Bemular (1, 20) * Banila (1) * Aboras (1) * Pestar (1) * Peguila (1) * Magular (1) * Demaaga (1) ** Tsurugi Demaaga (12, 22) * Birdon (2) * Telesdon (3) * Underground Woman (3) * Bemstar (4) * Alien Zarab (4) * Black King (5) * Alien Nackle "Bandello" (5) * Zetton (8) * Alien Sran (8) * Dark Star Cluster ** Alien Babalou (9) ** Dada (9, 16) ** Alien Zetton (9) ** Kemur Man (9, 16) ** Alien Akumania (9) * King Joe (11) * Zaragas (12) * Mecha Gomora (14) * Gomess (S) (15) * Gubila (16) * Cicada Human (16) * King Gesura (17) * Mu (18) * Red King (18) ** EX Red King (18, 22) * Dorako (18) * M1 (19) * Bugbuzun Brood (20) ** Bugbuzun Brute (20) Arsenal * Xio Musketty * Xio Aramis * Xio Porthos * Xio Athos Episodes Daichi's Monster Lab In addition to all the episodes in the series, an end segment of the episodes known as "Daichi's Monster Lab" features Daichi showcasing the Monsters, Aliens, and even Ultras of their respective episodes (as both their Spark Dolls and/or their Cyber Cards to represent them). The segment displayed while tidbits of the Monsters are explained as well as Daichi and X's personal experiences with them. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : TAKERU * : * : * : * : *Narrator, : Video Release * to be added Notes * to be added External links *Official website References Category:Ultra Series